Just Another Stupid Dream
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Naruto dreams about loving Sasuke after he leaves before waking up and feeling disgusted with himself. Oneshot, SasuNaru. Short bu descriptive, a well-written short story M to be safe


_**WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES. MAY BE IDEOLOGICALLY SENSITIVE MATERIAL TO SOME READERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

DISCLAIMER**IF I OWNED NARUTO, THERE WOULD BE _**A LOT**_ OF DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF IT OUT!

His hand gripped my neck gently, allowing the waxy stem of a wild flower to brush against my already abused skin. The aroma mingled with his as he leaned closer, hesitating over my lips before catching them in a wonderfully blissful kiss. Deep. Passionate. It cut through the final cords tying me down to the earth as his skillful tongue took me to another dimension—his dimension. Where my lover controlled everything.

I could feel the wind on my sun kissed skin as he slipped my shirt over my head, breaking away from my lips only for a moment before we were reconnected. My hands instinctively found my way to his raven-like locks. I gripped it tightly, afraid that if I let go all would be lost. I couldn't handle that, not again.

My lip numbed as he applied a romantic pressure to my bottom lip, demanding entrance in that seductive way of his. I complied without thinking, letting him have access to my cavern. I let him roam, let him brush his tongue over my pearly white teeth, let his pink muscle intertwine with mine like it were life or death.

A moan escaped from his cleverly hidden voice, the one he never used. He had always been physical. But never like this. Never did he love and hold me like he did today. My hormones were running on a high, buzzing as I deepened the kiss, as I ran my tingling fingers down his spine, letting them travel up his shirt and onto his muscular chest. He didn't seem to mind. Not one bit.

My love for him seemed to increase, if it was even possible, as he brought his hands down to mine. He laid his pale, spiny hand on the cotton fabric that separated it from mine. It was his way of saying what I would have already said a million times over. I love you. It took me like a single grain of sand being swept up in one of the legendary sand storms in Egypt. I had no control over my beating heart as it threatened to burst from my chest cavity. As it was barely held in by my constricting lungs and how it seemed that they were quite unable to gather enough oxygen to support me. But somehow they did. Somehow.

My legs parted as he wedged his well-toned knee in between my thighs, threatening to let loose the ever-growing bulge in my pants. His hands trickled down to unzip my pants, though halting abruptly when he reached my navel. He toyed with it, swirling the thin layer of hair that had grown there in recent years.

Grunting, I pulled away slowly, leaving a string of saliva to connect our swollen lips. My back arched involuntarily as my neck copied the reaction, leaving my neck more vulnerable than it ever was. He, of course, utilized the chance, pecking at the paler skin with the edges of his teeth, leaving small, unnoticeable hickeys. Engulfing as much of the exposed skin as possible, he bit down hard, demanding me to be louder, to make-known our love. Our sinful love.

My groan was obnoxiously loud; the sky even seemed to hear my screech of pleasure. I know that my lover did, the way I felt him smirking his smirk across my neck column. It made him happy. It made me happy. It made me feel wanted. I'm sure the same feeling even registered in his mind. I know it did.

The blossom now lay at my feet, feeling at ease while it was surrounded by the common green blades of grass. I'm sure that if flowers could feel, it would feel just like me.

Jolted back into our moment, I looked down to see a hand snaking its way down under my underwear and to my crotch before tickling me just above the groin.

"Are you ready?" He asked his lips against mine once more.

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks and falling onto the already dampened pillow. The same dream. Though this time it seemed real, felt real, so I naturally thought that it was real. Instead it was blasphemy. All of it, simply ridiculous. It made me sick to my stomach. How could Sasuke ever love me the way I loved him. It was virtually impossible! Now I thought that I was really going to be sick, I mean, how perverted, wet dreams does a guy get about his best friend. Especially one that left him to become stronger. One that couldn't even bare to ask for help when he knew that his request would be granted. How selfish could he get?

Or was it me? Was I the selfish one? I didn't know, and I couldn't bear to care, I was really going to be sick. My body rose from its place on the living room sofa and ran to the nearby bathroom. The vomit had already entered my throat and receded by the time that I had reached the toilet. So I waited, hunched over the off-white toilet, ready to get rid of yesterday's super. It came later rather than sooner and I let it all loose into the toilet, unaware of the drops of water that pelted my face when it fell into the toilet. I didn't care much either.

After all, this was all caused by just another stupid dream. Just another stupid dream.

_Hey guys, sorry that it is so short XD, but I couldn't help it, it was just meant to be a short story, so I am sorry... I hope you all enjoyed this and please review^^_


End file.
